


【不義超蝙】Happy Ever After(NC-17，極度喪病，三觀已死，慎入)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dirty Talk, Insults, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: *洗腦梗，極度喪病，慎入，大寫的OOC，有生子、產乳PLAY，涉及大量髒話、侮辱性言語(現在走還來的及。)*微綠紅綠*大超第一人稱視角*基友說這的確是BE，BED ENDING。*作者已瘋





	1. Chapter 1

即便已經過了一個多月，布魯斯的胸脯依舊豐滿多汁。大概得歸功於勤於餵養孩子的緣故。

輕輕一捏，脹大成深紅色的乳頭便緩緩滴出乳白色汁液，而底下翹起的陰莖也同時滴下更多透明液體。不知道在哪看過，分娩時大量分泌的催產素除了促使乳汁排出外，也可以促進男性射精。

真可惜氪星科技用的是剖腹產，不然那樣的場面一定很壯觀。

 

我挺身再次插入那已經被幹到十分的小穴，潤滑液順其他有的沒的體液一同被擠出，噗呲一聲，受到控制的身體順從的將我整根含入。布魯斯僅僅在被捅至最深處停留了一會，便開始上下擺動身軀。

面對整片鏡面牆壁，男人背對著我兩腳大開，機械似騎著粗大陰莖，身上布滿乳汁與精液的淫靡畫面一覽無遺。我放開對說話能力的限制，此刻布魯斯被操到失神而無法控制地呻吟將是最佳的催情劑。

"不...卡爾...呃啊.......停...停下..."

"可是你的身體自己在動呢，嗯 ? 剛剛主動坐上來要求吃著我的陰莖的小蕩婦又是誰啊 ? "

"你這個...喪心病狂......啊哈...死變態...嗯......"

雖然偶而鬥鬥嘴還挺有趣的，但現在，話語似乎有些多餘了。我將幾根手指塞入那之前因幾次口活而被磨得通紅發亮的唇內。終於，現在大蝙蝠也只能繼續起伏幹著自己並發出意味不明的悶哼聲了。

"都生過孩子了還這麼緊蛤 ? 真不愧是天生挨操的婊子。"

對方只是繼續擺動著腰肢，除非我命令停下，否則即便精疲力盡到連根手指都抬不起，布魯斯也會爬回來請求我操他。

 

我用力一頂，過度的前列腺刺激使對方噴出稀薄的液體，同時腫脹的奶頭也緩緩流出乳汁。像似要擠出更多奶汁似的，我大力搓揉著因產仔而脹大的乳房。感受對方感官過載而全身發顫的同時，我再次朝布魯斯體內灌注了大量精液。

雖然還在哺乳期便意味著很難再度懷孕，不過沒關係，這讓我們有大把大把時間玩些特殊的花樣。

 

布列亞尼克掌握的技術確實有趣。他可以在一個人聽命於你做出任何動作時依舊保持著原本的神智。這樣一來布魯斯便永遠逃不出我的手掌心，而聯盟也再度得到他的大腦。

孩子只是第二層保險，確保他永遠不會離開我們。生育方面的改造對外星科技來講簡直是小兒科。我開始後悔沒在五年戰爭的一開始這麼做。

也許一開始露易斯的死的確短暫蒙蔽了我的心頭，但現在，一切障礙都除去之後，眼前道路如此清晰，將不會有第二個人懷疑我們的作為。

 

反抗軍核心骨幹們幾乎都遭逢了與蝙蝠俠相同的命運，只除了布魯斯由我親自掌管，而巴里與哈爾則交給黛安娜。

我不在乎平時黛安娜都拿閃電俠與綠燈俠做什麼，不過既然她強烈要求將兩人都交給自己管轄，那想必也與我差不多。

偶而我會跟黛安娜借一下急速跑者與燈俠，沒為什麼，只是看著巴里與哈爾在地毯上互幹，同時享受布魯斯溫潤的口腔也是一種挺新奇的體驗。

說來綠紅二人組應該感謝我跟黛安娜才對，瞎了才看不出他們之間有那點什麼，天知道以前為何沒人說出來。現在他們可以盡情地操彼此了，看在前隊友的份上，不用客氣。

 

擺脫男人因脫力而糾纏的軀體，我讓布魯斯去好好清理一下自己，順便餵奶時間也到了。

看著對方蹣跚的背影，我想起那次深夜裡在偉恩大廈頂樓會議室將布魯斯壓在落地窗前操的情景。漆黑的夜空有著如同鏡面般的效果，不過星星點點的燈火依舊可以透過玻璃照進室內。

然而最刺激的地方在於我打開了室內所有大燈，這樣任何人只要一抬頭就可以看見他們的救世主正把哥譚王子幹到直流水。

也許下該試試看那張一直留在蝙蝠洞裡的JL會議桌，大理石材質理應足夠結實到能承受某些稍加粗暴的行為。

當然那次讓布魯斯在我面前跳鋼管舞，邊欣賞對方屈辱表情邊在細長鐵柱上操著一隻倒掛蝙蝠確實是很新奇的體驗。

也許便是那時候讓他懷上了孩子。

當然也可能是前一晚我們玩了整晚的大鵬展翅之後。

畢竟被塞了滿滿一肚子的精液要不中標也難。

 

很高興地球如今能有這樣的和平，而即使再有不長眼的外星人入侵，我們一定也可以保護好所有人的。

你說是不是啊 ? 布魯斯。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *沒想到這個喪病系列竟然有後續，作者已棄療  
> *布魯斯視角，第二人稱

你漠然地盯著懷中嬰兒，受控的身體在收到克拉克更多指示之前也只能維持餵奶的姿勢站著。

身體改造使得整個生理結構更接近氪星人以便更好的孕育新一代氪星血脈，這代表了長久維持著一個姿勢也不會感到疲倦，當然又更加適合陪克拉克...不，是凱爾艾爾玩他那些變態遊戲。

你不是沒動過掐死孩子再自殺的念頭，剛生產完那陣子這想法幾乎是甚囂塵上盤據於心中，哪怕能使獨裁者痛不欲生一秒，都能使自己的報復心得到滿足。

即便清楚這不過是荷爾蒙失調導致情感一時壓過理智，也相當明白之後肯定會鄙夷曾這麼想的自己，你就是無法忍住不這麼想，在經歷過一切之後。

 

也許早在你們最終對決前的談話便可看出端倪。你仍癡心妄想著克拉克能改過自新，或至少念在舊情份上別做得太過頭，但對方只是利用了這點，狠狠擊飛毫無防備的自己。

你從沒想過，原來一個人的心可以碎掉兩次。

再度清醒時，你就認知到這個事實。堪薩斯男孩回不不來了，即便那副黑框眼鏡仍被自己好好保存在心底所剩不多的完整角落。

他做的第一件事就是操縱你的身體跪趴在床上，命令你替他口交的同時用手指開拓自己，同時還發出各種淫蕩的叫聲。辱罵聲幾乎沒停下來過，各種只會被用來形容哥譚陰暗角落最卑賤妓女的詞被用在自己身上。

你幾乎要以為這不過是場噩夢，如果被貫穿的疼痛不是那麼真實。

 

自此之後，這幾乎成為常態。

凱爾用盡各種方式折磨你。除了頻繁且極具侮辱的性交，他也利用蝙蝠俠的智謀掃蕩反抗軍。常常在一場精疲力盡的做愛之後，他會要求給出捕捉反抗餘黨的各種策略。這遠比身體上的凌辱更加使你感到痛苦。

於是只能眼睜睜的看著哈爾與巴里步上自己後塵，受人控制，淪為玩物。即便期望著殘存勢力能多一分人力，你仍舊希望奎恩夫婦能回去另一個的世界。至少，不要再有另一個孩子失去雙親。

 

你只能在卡爾放開語言限制時試圖說服對方，或嘗試找尋指令漏洞，想盡辦法突破如今監禁自己的這副軀殼。

逐漸學會了在無止盡的性愛中屏蔽肉體刺激以獲得時間和精力來想出解決辦法。他宣布將由自己誕下剋星後裔時除了些許震驚，你只感到釋然。

曾經，在克拉克所說宛若隔世的從前，擁有兩人的孩子是想都不敢想的美好幻境。而如今，你只希望對方看在孩子份上能少點折騰。

 

你低頭看著吃飽奶已經陷入熟睡的孩子，聽到背後傳來腳步聲。

他接過嬰兒，溫柔地放回小床，那臉上的愛意與柔情幾乎讓你以為眼前的人是克拉克。然而一轉身，那不懷好意的眼神立刻就讓你如墜冰窖。

剛被吸吮而紅腫的乳頭被惡意揉捏著，你努力憋住幾聲痛呼。對方也不在意你的隱忍，攔腰扛起不會掙扎的魁儡，扔上床便就著跪趴的姿勢直接操進尚且鬆軟的小穴。

承受著身後猛烈撞擊以及對乳頭的玩弄，這具被調教的敏感的軀體已經勃起甚至開始流水了。你縮在意識一角，彷彿旁觀者般冷冷看著床上交媾的兩人。

 

一天又結束了，依舊沒有任何能逃脫的跡象，你想。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在520的一堆甜文裡感覺特別突兀。  
> 因為掉進不義二這有毒的大坑，另一篇BVS背景的超蝙文更新會晚一些。  
> 再次聲明，別打我(極速跑

**Author's Note:**

> 看完別打我(跑


End file.
